Irrevocablemente rendido a sus pies
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: La belleza que atrae raramente coincide con la belleza que enamora, y eso Draco Malfoy lo sabe muy bien. "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".
_Reflexiones de un Draco con resaca sobre el rumbo que debería tomar su vida... ¿Cómo puede hacer para que Hermione olvide lo mal que la ha tratado durante los últimos años?_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío. _

_**AVISO:** "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos", Cita literaria._

* * *

 ** _Irrevocablemente rendido a sus pies_**

Draco se despertó con la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana de su habitación.

Lo primero que notó es que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, causado por la cantidad ingente de whiskey de fuego que se había tragado como si fuera agua la noche anterior. Blaise y sus fiestas… Siempre que su amigo organizaba una, el rubio acababa borracho como una cuba. Aún no sabía de donde se sacaba el moreno tanto alcohol, ya que no estaba permitido en Hogwarts, pero al menos una vez al mes en la sala común de Slytherin había más botellas de bebida espirituosa que miembros. Eso sí, al terminar no quedaba ni gota.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que detectaron sus pupilas grises como el hielo fue la cortina de seda verde con ribetes en plata. Si hubiera estado en condiciones más decentes, hasta habría podido admirar el buen gusto que había tenido Salazar al elegir los colores para su casa. No como los demás. ¿Qué era eso de combinar amarillo y negro? Que horterada, por favor.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. El alcohol le hacía decir y pensar tonterías. Gimió. Era la enésima vez que se juraba que no bebería tanto la próxima vez, aunque sabía que sería inútil. Era Draco Malfoy: debía mantener su reputación.

Miró a su izquierda, a la espalda blanca y sin imperfecciones que estaba tumbada a su lado. Respiraba lentamente. Al parecer, Draco había sido el primero en despertar. Bien, pensó, así tendría tiempo para reflexionar.

No había sido su intención acostarse con Pansy. No otra vez. Pero siempre que bebía la castaña estaba cerca y sin saber cómo, acababa con las piernas de ella enrolladas alrededor de su cintura y sus lenguas en contacto. Sabía que Pansy estaba colada por él: ella misma lo había admitido en uno de sus encuentros nocturnos. Sabía que intentaba que él le pidiera salir, pero eso no pasaría nunca. Volvió a mirar a la chica.

Sí, tenía unas curvas de escándalo, pero ¿qué quedaba cuando quitabas todo eso?

Se lo pasaba bien con ella, pero no estaba enamorado. No de ella, al menos. Hacía tiempo que todos sus pensamientos pertenecían a otra. Sin saber bien cómo, Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Era increíble cómo había terminado obsesionado por la sabelotodo de Granger, pero así era. Amaba la cara de concentración que ponía cuando escribía, la forma en la que contenía el aire cuando levantaba la mano para responder a una pregunta. Diablos, hasta le gustaba ese pelo desordenado y tan poco atractivo que tenía. Se moría de celos cuando la veía por los pasillos con esos patanes de Potter y Weasley. ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para merecer a una persona tan maravillosa? Hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Qué había hecho él para creerse con derecho a pensar que era mejor que ellos?

Miró a su amante (si es que eran siquiera eso) y suspiró. Era cierto eso que decían de que _**la belleza que atrae raramente coincide con la belleza que enamora**_. Cambiaría un año entero con Pansy porque Hermione le sonriera aunque fuera una sola vez.

Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Abandonó la habitación con sigilo y se dirigió al patio, desierto a aquellas horas de la mañana. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y pensar. Sobre todo pensar.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Pansy y dejarle las cosas claras: no podían seguir acostándose. No le importaba si ella estaba enamorada, él nunca le correspondería. Su corazón había caído irrevocablemente rendido a los pies de una sangre sucia que lo despreciaba. No era que la repulsión que le tenía no fuera justificada: Draco había dedicado su vida desde que se conocieron a menospreciarla y burlarse de ella. Qué ciego había estado.

Pero estaba decidido a hacer que eso cambiara. Él tenía que cambiar, si pretendía tener alguna oportunidad con la castaña. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar cómo redimirse y tal vez, con el tiempo, conseguiría que Hermione lo perdonara y empezara a verlo con los mismos ojos de adoración con los que él la miraba.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado este OS sobre un Draco que no sabe qué hacer con su vida ;)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
